One Too many times
by Ms.Sucker for romance
Summary: Kagome can't take it any more of InuYasha going off to Kikyo ... but she still loves him what will she do ... especially after Kikyo and InuYasha's discussion in the woods ? InuKag
1. Chapter 1

One too many times

A/n: ok I know bad Idea to have 2 stories going on at once , but I need to get my ideas in while there fresh so here's my new Story " one too many times " read and find out about it .

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own InuYasha so that time in my dream when he said I did own him and the entire crew made me cry cause I woke up any ways Rumiko Takahashi owns them **

" _Bye mama see you in a few days " ,_

yelled Kagome as she jumped down the into well . She was engulfed by blue light as she waited to reach the bottom of the other well 500 years in the past , Kagome was excited to see every one Sango , a yokai slayer who was like her sister , Shippo , who was like a son to her , Miroku , Sango's fiancée , and most of all InuYasha …

She hadn't known what it was about the stubborn Hanyou that made her heart beat wildly in her chest . Was it his strength ? , maybe the way he was some times so sensitive towards her ? , was it his puppy ears ? , how cute he looked when he got jealous ? , or maybe it was his amber eyes that she could just lose her self forever and ever . What ever it was Kagome vowed to figure it out even if it meant she'd have to spend the rest of her life doing so , she pulled her backpack over her shoulders and climbed up the vines and out of the well . Kagome walked up to the sacred tree , Goshinboku , and stared , how long had it been since that day ? , about 3 years ? And today would be the day they would complete the jewel of 4 souls , she stared at all of the jewel shards around her neck every single one was there . Kagome then began to head towards Kaede's village , When she got there Sango , Miroku and Shippo were waiting .

" _Kagome " , _Sango said running up to her and pulling her into a hug ,

" _Mommy !" , _exclaimed Shippo hugging her legs

" _hello , lady Kagome " , _Miroku said standing up .

" _hey you guys " , _she smiled , but then realized someone was missing …

" _where's InuYasha ? " _

" _oh , he went that a way , for a walk before you came " , _said Shippo pointing in the direction InuYasha went . Kagome nodded setting down her backpack , after that she grabbed her bow and arrows . Just as she was about to walked out of the hut ,

" _where ya going mama ?" , _asked Shippo from behind her , she turned around and kneeled in front of her " son " ,

" _I'm going to find InuYasha really quick and I'll be right back , promise " , _She said moving his bangs away from his eyes . He nodded his head as she stood and continued to walk off into the woods .

…**With InuYasha before Kagome came **

InuYasha was sitting with the gang ( minus Kagome) in the hut , with out Kagome there InuYasha was terribly bored and his boredom wouldn't cease until she came back , he went out side and jumped up into a tree …. He sat there on the branch bored . That is until a white , snake like demon with red eyes floated past him carrying a white / blue orb , ( he isn't bored any more huh? Lol sorry ) InuYasha sat straight up ,

" _K-Kikyo" , _he stuttered jumping back down from the branch , he began walking towards the forest when Sango called him ,

" _InuYasha … where are you going ? Kagome will be back soon and I'm sure she'll be looking for you " ._

" _Keh " , _he replied ,_ " whatever I'm going for a walk I'll be back by the time she's here" , _with that he dashed off into the forest , he came upon the walking dead miko .

" _you've come " , _she said her voice empty of meaning

" _y-yes Kikyo … why did you summon me ?" ._

" _I have to ask you a question " , _there was a long pause before , " _InuYasha do you truly wish to be with me … forever ?" , _this question he'd pondered many times himself but never seemed to find the answer , some part of him still loved Kikyo , but all of the rest of his heart was occupied by his love for Kagome , he was torn . Of course at this moment our favorite hanyou could only focus on the dead miko before him .

" _of course I do Kikyo … I - I still love you " . _The dead miko smirked on the inside ' _perfect ' , _she thought to herself ,

" _I know of ways this can happen " , _she said , " _but you must be willing to do anything " ._

" _you name it I'll do anything " , _he said without thinking .

" _the first choice would to come to hell with me " , _he opened his mouth to speak , but she continued before he said anything , " _the 2__nd__ is to use the jewel to bring me back to life " , _she paused and continued , " _the last choice would be …. To kill the reincarnation " , _InuYasha was finally paying attention and actually _remembered _, Kagome .

" _come again ? " , _he said in disbelief

" _The last option … is to kill kagome ." , _she answered heartlessly

" _K-Kikyo , I …." , _he was cut off by her placing a cold finger on his lips

" _Shh … say nothing right now , just hold me in your arms " , _she said wrapping her arms around his torso ( much like the scene from " Kagome's voice and Kikyo's kiss ") , he complied to the dead miko's wish and held her , little did they know they were being watched .

**WITH KAGOME ….**

Kagome was sitting in a barrier in the middle of the forest , ( the barrier was to protect her from demons ) . Her eyes were closed and her hands were clasped together over the many shards of the jewel , she prayed until she could feel the shards had turned into a sphere . It was over the jewel in which she shattered 3 years ago was complete , she smiled and locked the orb around her neck . After breaking her barrier ( don't get the wrong idea people ) she gathered her bow and arrows before continuing her search for InuYasha . She heard voices and walked in that direction ,

" … _Kill the reincarnation " , _she heard a familiar cold voice say .

" _Come again ? " , _the other familiar voice said

" _the last option is to Kill Kagome " , _She peaked from behind the bushes and her heart broke . There standing in front of her was InuYasha and Kikyo she was so upset she couldn't even hear anymore of their conversation , she fell back against the tree crying , the tears flowed harder when she saw them hug . She sobbed into her hands for a few minutes until …

" _K-Kagome … oh no please tell me you did- " _

" _OSUWARI!!" , _with that InuYasha plummeted right into the ground as a crying Kagome ran off . What now .

**A/N: I meant for the chapter to be longer but I need your opinion first NOOOOOOOO FLAAAAAMES PEOPLE ! REVIEW REVIEW REVEIIIIIIWWWWW!! SEE YA **

**- Ms. Sucker for romance **


	2. i'd be lost

ME : Ok , so here is chapter 2 don't got anymore to say … except

I Don't own our stubborn , dense , rude , but sensitive hanyou or the rest of the cast if I did _he _would've dropped Kikyo off the cliff on _purpose _instead of on accident in the episode ' return of the tragic priestess : Kikyo '

* * *

One too many times

* * *

Chapter 2 : I'd be lost

Kagome ran blindly through the forest not caring what happened to her …. The tears continued to pour endlessly from her eyes , and as if it couldn't get any worse it began to rain hard . She still didn't care she continued to run until she reached Kaede's village . When she entered the hut all was quiet and still , no one was there , Kagome then took it upon herself to prepare her bag to leave back to her own world … at the mere thought of going back home Kagome's heart wrenched , her heart was screaming for her to give him one last chance . It screamed for her not to give into her anger , but her head was telling her enough was enough … that it was time to just throw in the towel . She remembered her mother had once told her " _don't only listen to just your heart your mind has a say in every matter too " , _and today she was taking her mother's advice she was letting her mind think for her actions instead of that bleeding heart of hers . Kagome counted and recounted everything she had before zipping her back pack and tossing it over her shoulder , she wrote quick notes to every one minus InuYasha and a very long sorry to Shippo , letting him know that she was still his " mother " and that she loved him . Kagome took one look back at the hut before taking a very long journey to the well between times .

**

* * *

**

**With Sango , Miroku, Kirara , and Shippo …. **

The rest of the gang minus out 2 favorite people , reached the hut from the walk they had taken .

" _ugh I can't believe we got caught in the storm " , _

Said Sango looking down at her now clingy kimono ( heh you know Miroku is having a field day ) , they all were silent … it was all too quiet , no bickering , no rude comments , no 'sit' commands , nada . Sango twisted her face up , Miroku was about to rub her wet bottom when he noticed to look on her face .

" _What's wrong my lovely Sango ? a woman as beautiful as your self shouldn't have such a look " , _she blushed before quietly replying .

" _it … doesn't seem right here " , _he raised a confused eye brow causing her to continue , " _its too … quiet , I wonder what's taking InuYasha and Kagome so long " , _Sango said sitting down , when she did she heard rustling as though she had sat on something . Raising up a bit she pulled a note out from underneath her with her name on it , she unfolded it and read . Her eyes went wide as she frantically searched for the other notes , she began to cry as she read the heart breaking notes aloud to them , Shippo curled up in her lap and cried too .

**WITH INUYASHA ….. **

InuYasha followed Kagome's scent all the while shouting her name he followed it all the way back to Kaede's village and into the hut . When he got there he saw a crying yokai slayer , with a sobbing Kitsune in her lap , and a pissed off looking monk .

" _What's wrong with you guys " , _he said dumbly , Sango placed Shippo on the floor in front of her and grabbed her Hiraikostu and whipped it around to hit InuYasha in the head .

" _OW ! What the- Sango what was that for !?" , _it was Miroku's turn for a hit , he grabbed is staff and banged InuYasha in the forehead ,

" _how - (hit) - dare - (hit) - you - (hit )- do that - (hit ) - to lady Kagome - (hit ) - " , _Miroku relaxed himself and sat Indian style on the floor .

" _DO WHAT ! " , _Inuyasha yelled rubbing his head

" _You went off with that snake charmer lady , and made mama leave ! " , _cried Shippo

" _Huh ? " _, he said dumbly , Sango then threw the notes Kagome left explaining every detail of what happened and why she was leaving , his eyes widened as he quickly ran towards the well .

**WITH KAGOME ….**

Kagome finally reached the well , she walked up to it and sat on the ledge just as she was about to leap in a strong hand grasped firmly around her wrist and yanked her back up .

" _OI! Kagome where the hell do your think your going " , _InuYasha said eyeing her , she gave him a death glare , ( boy if looks could kill … ) .

" _where the hell do you think I'm going InuYasha ? " , _she asked coldly he was shocked at her she continued , " _I'm tired InuYasha … I'm tired of you stabbing me in the back … I'm tired of being worthless to you … my job is done so its time for me to go home " . _

" _you can't leave ! " , _he exploded ,

" _why not ?! " , _her eyes fell to the pink sphere around her neck , " _oh because I have this silly thing " , _she ripped it from around her neck , " _you can go ahead and take it I don't care what you plan on gaining by having this … that's all I ever was to you a jewel detector and purifier … I wasn't up to the standards of your precious Kikyo and apparently even AFTER 3 years I'm still not so just let me go home in peace and live my life the way I've wanted to for the past 3 years " . _InuYasha began to become impatient ,

" _that's it " , _he growled shoving her out held hand with the jewel in it away , he picked her up by the waist and threw her over his shoulder , he began walking back to the village , She kicked and screamed many choice words at him , punched his back and kicked his stomach , this didn't phase him one bit . He got tired of her kicking and screaming , and finally stopped walking , he grabbed her waist and held her in front of him in the air with no struggle ( A/N : you know how if you want to look at a toddler you'll hold them out in front of you off the floor ). His gold eyes bore into hers ,

" _don't you get it Kagome we need you I need you … Sango would cry all the time , Miroku wouldn't be himself , Shippo wouldn't have his " mother " and I - I probably would be over come by my yokai half I-I I'd be lost with out you , I NEED you " , _Kagome began to sob as InuYasha pulled her towards him and hugged her .

' _I love kagome ' ,_was his last thoughts …

* * *

ME: ok so here ya go I'll probably start a skit next chapter but , ADIOS , SAYONARA , or the ever popular BYE!

OH ya'll better review I am NOT kidding THANK YOUS 

Love , Ms. Sucker for romance 


	3. Never let go!

ME: ok its time for yet another Chappie every body

InuYasha : Keh , what was that crap you wrote last chapter I'd never be that sensitive especially towards that wench Kagome …

ME : Really now ? ( mischievous smirk whispers into 2 way radio ) Kaggs now ( over )

Kagome : ( Screams ) AHHHH !! NO PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE INUYASHA!!

InuYasha : KAGOME ! … WHERE'S THE BASTARD AT!!

( Kagome and Ms. Sucker for romance ) : snickers ( burst out laughing )

InuYasha : that was NOT funny I was really -

ME: worried , scared for your precious Kagome ? Anything along that line

InuYasha : ( blushes fiercely ) n-no I wasn't

Kagome : give it up Ms. Sucker he'll never admit it ( laughs )

ME: Kag - Chan would you do the honors of saying that line … it pains me to say it

Kagome /; right , ( AHEM) Ms. Sucker doesn't own ANY of us

ME: ( AHEM ) ( rows hands for her to continue )

Kagome : oh yeah , if she did that dead ho bag Kikyo would be long GONE we're not talking 6 feet under more like all the way from feudal Japan to modern day China , that's what I was supposed to say right ?

ME: hit the nail on the head hon

Kikyo ; you are aware I was standing right HERE

( Ms. Sucker for romance and Kagome whisper and get evil glint in their eyes that makes Kikyo gulp )

Me and Kagome : ( gathers other anime characters ) GET HER !! ( all anime characters run loose )

InuYasha : ( shakes head ) on with the chapter or whatever

* * *

Chapter 3 : NEVER LET GO!

Kagome struggled in InuYasha's grip , she didn't want to be in his arms or have him in her sight at the moment . She wiggled around until his grip loosened ,

" _InuYasha … I -I don't belong here , me falling down the well was a mistake it wasn't supposed to happen " , _she hid her eyes underneath her bangs .

" _it wasn't a mistake Kagome … it was destiny " , _he said Kagome was shocked at his answer InuYasha wasn't one to believe in that sorta thing , he continued , " _and even if it was a mistake … it's the best mistake to have ever happened to me , to us ". _She now looked at him befuddled ( I love that word its funny lol it sounds like one of those words that sounds made up but if you look it up its real ) .

" _I-InuYasha .. What're you saying? " _

" _I -I guess I'm saying , I love you Kagome ", _there was a long silence , InuYasha watched as every emotion under the sun passed over Kagome's face at least once . She sighed , and went over to give him a hug ,

" _as much as I want to believe that InuYasha … no , I'm afraid you don't " , _she whispered into his hair , he growled a bit then pulled back some , hands on her shoulders .

" _and just how the hell is it you're telling me what or who I do and don't love , wench !? " , _he exclaimed , " _I love you and that's final !" _

" _THE HELL YOU DO! " ,_she blew up making him stare at her in shock , but she continued , " _YOU LOVE THAT … THAT DEAD BITCH ! ( -coughs- necrophilia -coughs-) KIKYO SHE'S ALL YOU'VE __EVER__ CARED , LIVED , AND BREATHED FOR ! , " , _she quieted down some , " _I heard you talking to her about killing , InuYasha , killing ME , I Kagome who never wanted a single thing in the world from you , I who wished you'd stay as you instead of becoming a full yokai or human … I never wanted anything from you except for you to love me … were you so desperate to bring your beloved back permanently that you'd k-kill me if necessary ? " . _

He froze … would he have even taken Killing Kagome into consideration ? Just for Kikyo … ahh yes Kikyo his dead lover who wanted to change him who didn't love him as a half yokai… she would only love and want to be with him if he were _human , _did he love Kikyo enough to want to _kill _Kagome ? The woman who loved him for him ,the one who stayed by his side and never asked any thing of him … the Kagome he'd just confessed his love for ? The Kagome he'd let Kikyo try to convince him to kill ? … did he mean what he said to Kikyo ?

" _Just face the music InuYasha … I don't and never WILL belong here and if I don't belong here we surely don- " , _she looked away

" _stop that … don't say such things kagome … you're here with me and we DO belong together I just know it " _

" _NO ! , InuYasha , you made it crystal clear today you love __her __" . _

" _Dammit " , _he soon became frustrated , he flipped her around to face him , " _Kagome __DO__ you love me ? " . _

" _Do YOU really love me! ?" , _she exclaimed . InuYasha rolled his eyes

" _no I just go around telling every one how much I'm in love with them " , _he said sarcastically , " _WHAT KINDA QUESTION IS THAT DUMMY ! OF COURSE I LOVE YOU! … DO YOU LOVE ME! ?" _

" _WELL OF COURSE YOU ASININE BASTARD … ! " , _she yelled red faced from being slightly flustered and angry at the yelling and the dummy comment .

" _STOP USING BIG WORDS AND KISS ME ! " , _he pulled her towards him in a heated kiss , he slipped his tongue into he mouth exploring it , she wrapped her hands around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair it was so soft and silky , she was finally kissing the man she loved . She finally confessed to him … but something was in the back of her mind bothering her , something she knew could possibly ruin the moment , but she had to know the answer to it , she whimpered a bit then reluctantly pulled away ,

" _I-InuYasha ? " ,_

" _Yes Kagome ? "_

" _D-do you , ( sighs )"_

" _C'mon out with it Kagome do I what ?" _

" _Um , ya know " _

" _Know I don't know so spit it out " _

" _(sigh) DO YOU STILL LOVE KIKYO?!" , _. There was a long pause no answer at all he just stood there lost for words , she stared at him incredulously

" _I should've known better than to fall for some shit like this " , _she sighed turning away from him and back towards the dirt path

" _W-where are you going ? " , _he finally managed to say .

" _To my son and the others I care about I have no time to deal with you … when you finally get the guts to say you actually __do__ love me then come talk to me but for now I don't wanna hear it " , _with that she stormed off towards the village not giving a second glance towards InuYasha .

" _how stupid can you get Kagome ? " , _she asked herself

* * *

ME: Well sorry guys I just had to end it with her being angry but hey at least that keeps you guessing about the next chappie right ? So Kaggs where's InuYasha ?

Kagome : Watching Saya from Blood+ kick Kikyo's ass along with all the other anime characters

ME; OH I see well that sounds fun lets go join them , but first we gotta tell them to do something

Kagome : oh ok , Ms. Sucker for romance says she hates to tell you to **REVIEW because you guys never do , but just to make her happy you gotta REVIEW! And NOOOOOOO!! FLAMES … now lets go I think I hear Kikyo crying ( runs off )**

**ME: loves you CIAO ! ( runs after Kagome ) Wait Kagome !! I wanna see her cry too …. **


	4. Silence is golden

ME: HI LOVES … THANKS SOOOOO MUCH FOR YOUR AWESOME REVIEWS AND BECAUSE YOU REVIEWED HERE'S KAGGS TO TELL YOU WHAT YOU'VE WON

Sango : Ok , your prize is…

ME: WOAH ! I could've SWORN I said Kaggs … I mean don't get me wrong San your cool , but Kaggs is my right hand girl .

Sango : um oh yeah , that …. She's a little um " busy " right now

Kagome : ( faintly ) SIT ! SIT! SIT!

ME : oh I see … fine Sango tell 'em their prize

Sango : YOUR GRAND PRIZE IS DRUM ROLL PLEASE ( DRUMS ) A NEW CHAPPIE OMFGSH

ME : San hate to break it to ya , but its not that big a deal …

Sango : well to you it may not be because _you__ wrote_it , but it may be to our viewers

ME : Touché … but it also may NOT be …. Any ways I DON'T OWN INUYASHA ! _IF_ I did I'd be in Japan arguing with the producers to make it in English (and any other language they made it in ) and send it to the U.S. ( and where ever else it was shown mainly the U.S. cause I live there ; ) .

Sango : Ok On with the Chappie

ME : Hey , that's _my_ line

Sango : too bad so sad

Chapter : 4

Kagome ran away from the forest after she and InuYasha's argument … she was walking back to the hut . Every few minutes InuYasha would attempt to use his demon speed to block off her path , but that would only get him the "S" ( or " O" in Japanese for Osuwari) word ( for InuYasha its Sit so don't get the wrong idea lol ; ) ) , that was when they discovered that the angrier/ louder Kagome said it the longer the spell would last . When Kagome arrived at the hut she was tackled by Sango and Shippo ,

" _KAGOME ! THANK KAMI YOUR BACK ' , _Sango said tears spilling from her eyes as she literally squeezed Kagome until she started to turn purple from lack of oxygen .

" _C-can't breathe Sang " , _Sango let up some , but didn't stop hugging . When she did ( however ) let go it was Shippo's turn her jumped into her arms sobbing and listening to her whisper apologies into his ear while holding him to her . Kagome still had Shippo in her arms when she sensed an aura that was that of a Yokai … yet at the same time not . She slowly whipped her head around towards the hut door and said in a calm death tone ,

" _Osuwari InuYasha " , _with that there was a loud crash outside , " _I thought I told you __not__ to follow me , SIT " , _he plunged deeper into his crater outside . She then returned her attention back to the others ,

" _sorry guys … I-I don't want to leave you guys it jus- "_

" _its ok Kagome we understand " , _Miroku said glaring at the hut door . Sango nodded in agreement . InuYasha came in spitting rocks out of his mouth .

" _OI ! YOU BITCH WHAT CRAWLED UP YOUR ASS ?! " , _he screamed at her , she gave him a death glare , he jumped at the sight of the look ,

" _don't speak to me in that manner or you'll be sat all the way to hell with your beloved …. I'm not exactly talking to you InuYasha so I wouldn't dare test me and my patience " , _he shivered at the sound of her voice . It made him shiver because it didn't sound like angry Kagome it sounded like cold angry Kikyo . The others must've recognized it too , because the shivered as well . InuYasha gulped , quietly sitting in the corner as everyone talked and told stories .

After a while Shippo had fell asleep in Kagome's lap , InuYasha watched as she got up and put him in her sleeping bag , before kissing his forehead and whispering a ' good night ' to the sleeping kit . InuYasha couldn't help but inwardly smile . He thought Kagome would make a great mate and wife , he was ready to mark her his … but how could he do that with the 3 issues that stood before him ? Issue 1 ) Kagome didn't believe he loved her , issue 2 ) Kagome wasn't speaking to him and lastly issue 3) Kikyo . He sighed , he couldn't even tell himself whether or not he loved the dead bi- ( whoops my bad re do ;) ) ….. Whether or not he loved the dead miko ( better?) . One thing was definitely for sure … he loved Kagome .

( One week later )

Kagome sat making breakfast as an annoyed Inuyasha and the rest of the group sat behind her . InuYasha wasn't annoyed , because Kagome was taking too long to make breakfast … he was annoyed , because she was actually _serious _about not talking to him . It had been exactly a week since he their argument and Kagome had not said one word to him , besides " SIT" / Osuwari if he'd done something wrong like hit Shippo or just because she was tired of him staring at her . InuYasha had tried so hard over the week to be nice and talk to her , he complimented her cooking and _even _said thanks for the food . She wasn't talking at all not budging one bit , he'd asked her _once_ on what her world called " Tuesday " , why she wasn't talking to him and the only thing she said was " _silence is golden " _then went right back to ignoring him .

" _Alright guys breakfast is ready " , _she said putting the ramen into bowls for everyone ( A/N : ramen for breakfast ! Yum! ) , she smiled at the others (not InuYasha) . Everyone ate in a awkward silence , before Sango cleared her throat ,

" _hey Kagome wanna go to the hot spring for a bath after breakfast ? " , _Kagome smiled warmly at her ,

" _sure thing " , _with that they went back to their breakfast in silence once more … InuYasha decided to speak up ,

" _this is really good Kagome thanks for making it " , _he gave her a fanged grin , she met it with a cold 'I'm not talking to you ' , glare , his smile fell . He really must've screwed up for Kagome the usually caring , kind , forgiving type person to still be pissed with him . After breakfast Kagome and Sango gathered their things for bathing and left the guys .

" _you know you screwed up big time right ? " , _asked Miroku

" _yeah I do " , _he replied looking downward .

**WITH KAGOME AND SANGO **

" _Ahh_ " , sighed Sango and Kagome in unison as they relaxed into the bath , Kagome and Sango sat relaxing and chatting a bit until everything went quiet . Kagome grasped the full pink orb around her neck and stared at it ,

" _your thinking about him … aren't you ? " , _she heard Sango asked Kagome not even looking at her , a blush spread across Kagome's face , then quickly vanished as it had appeared . This time it disappeared into a cold glare ,

" _as if it'd matter if I was … its clear to anyone with eyes that I'm never on his mind" , _Sango stared at her friend in confused ,

"_what do you mean Kagome? Of course you're on his mind " ,_ Kagome shook her head .

" _not in the way your thinking Sango … your thinking about like when he's protecting me and in a friendship way … but I , I want to be on his mind in a different way … " , _Kagome breathed in before shouting …, "_I WISH I WAS KIKYO ! " , _it was so loud that birds flew from their trees and flocked away together . Sango looked at Kagome with a look of mixed emotions ,

"_why in all that is bright and beautiful would you wanna her ? " , _Sango said making sure there was venom in her voice when she said ' her ' . Kagome started …

" _she's taller , has longer hair , she's more beautiful than me and… " , _she paused letting tears slip from her eyes , " _a-and she's captured InuYasha's heart in a way I could never … he'd jump off a sky scrapper if it were for Kikyo , but he would do no such thing for me , he's in love __her__ not me … why WOULD he be in love with me I'm no Kikyo " , _Sango stared at Kagome noting to ask what the hell a sky scrapper was later , but for now her friend needed her .

" _what happened ? " _, started Sango , " _what happened between InuYasha and Kikyo , Kagome ? " , _

Kagome sighed before reluctantly going into her story about the conversation she heard between Kikyo and InuYasha , just retelling it made Kagome's blood boil and run cold with sadness and fear at the same time . That thing with Kikyo was part of the reason Kagome wasn't talking to InuYasha … she was scared , she didn't know whether InuYasha was willing to kill her for Kikyo , or whether he was still thinking about it . Sango had an angry look on her face that read ' _oooh if that bitch even thinks about it I'll Hiraikostu her ass to hell personally ' _. Kagome sat there a sad look on her face ,

" _What am I going to do Sango … I promised InuYasha I'd stay by his side no matter what … and to tell you the truth I didn't know whether that meant until the jewel was finished or even after it was finished … yet here I am 3 years later , and I still don't know what I'm going to do " , _Kagome sighed . Sango felt sorry for her friend , she came up with an idea …

" _say Kagome ? ",_

" _hmm? "_

" _why don't you go home ? Not permanently … but just long enough to drive InuYasha crazy … although I think not talking to him is doing the trick " , _laughed Sango , Kagome thought , she did have to go back for her graduation . InuYasha issues or not she was _not_ going to miss her graduation , she and Sango got out of the tub toweled off and dressed again . Kagome thanked Sango for her suggestion as she walked back to the hut , while Kagome wandered off to Goshinboku ( the tree dudes / dudettes the tree) .

**WITH INUYASHA AND MIROKU ( after the girls left )**

" _InuYasha the time draws nearer everyday … you're aware of this yes ? " , _asked Miroku sitting in an Indian style , InuYasha looked at Miroku puzzled …

" _huh ? , what's that supposed to mean " , _Miroku shook his head .

" _the time for you to confess your feelings to Kagome is drawing nearer that's what I meant " , _

" _I uh actually did tell her I loved her " ,_InuYasha blushed ,

" _I see … but tell me InuYasha did you say you loved her or that you were IN love with her " , _InuYasha sweat dropped .

" _I said ' I love you Kagome ' , what's the difference ? " _

" _its simple 'I love you ' can mean that you love someone any kind of way like a sister or family member , ' I'm in love with you ' means you love that person romantically ……. Just one question though " ,_

" _What ?"._

" … _Well knowing lady Kagome I can assume she asked you … if you were still in love with Kikyo … so what exactly did you say ? " , _InuYasha was shocked … was that the reason for this week of silence between he and Kagome ? .

" _I uh …" _

" _and knowing you , you said absolutely nothing huh ? " , _Miroku sweat dropped and sighed as Inuyasha looked down in shame a blush spreading across his face There was a long silence , before Miroku looked up at him , Miroku shook his head .

" _InuYasha you have to pick one of them … you know that right ? " , _

" _yeah I know … but I don't know how to choose " , _he said looking at his hands

" _well just go over what you like about each of them and then choose " , _InuYasha nodded before getting up and going into the forest thinking .

' _Kagome is sweet and kind where as Kikyo has lost all kindness from death ' , _he thought continuing to walk through the forest , he also thought about their beauty , scents , personality and which one would be a good mate/ wife … it was strange though , all signs pointed towards … ' _Kagome ? ' , _he thought as the said miko came into view he quickly his out of fear of being sat and watched her . She had her hand in the exact same place his body had marked on Goshinboku , he watched intently as she embraced the tree as far as her arms could stretch , tears were streaming down her face as he heard her mumble …

' _InuYasha I love you b-but…' , _she stopped and wiped the tears from her cheeks as she turned towards the well and jumped in .

' _but what Kagome ? ' , _thought InuYasha .

* * *

ME: ok you know what to do REVIEW ! Oh and should Kikyo become a problem for our couple or just back off and DIE like meant ( ahem ) sorry REVIEW THOUGH!! THANKS LOVES

Kagome : SEE YA OH AND INUYASHA SIIIIIIIITT!!

INUYASHA : plunges to ground

XO XO XO

-Ms. Sucker for romance


	5. Miss you so much that it hurts

ME: SO, SO whaddya think about last chappie some of you have yet to tell me trust me when I say your opinion matters , but NO FLAMES or I WILL find you …

Kagome : you sound stalkerish

ME: OMG KAGGS I'M SO GLAD YOUR BACK

Kagome : yeah

ME : so did you have fun with Yash last update

Kagome : if you mean did I have fun getting him to SIT!

InuYasha : ( Kisses ground ) I hate you

Kagome : as I was saying … yes Ms. Sucker I did have fun S-I-Ting InuYasha

InuYasha : ( kisses ground again)

ME: um Kagome …. Did you know it works even if you spell it ? (pokes InuYasha's back )

Kagome : its n…not supposed to … Hmm learn something new everyday

ME: YUPS well ON TO CHAPPIE nombre 5!!

InuYasha : I HATE BOTH OF YOU

Kagome & ME: Really now ?

Kagome : SIT ! Sit! SIIIIIIIIITTTTT! Osuwari S-I-T

InuYasha : ( plummets to ground)

ME : On to the story OH WAIT I DO NOT! I own InuYasha so no need to get Rumiko - San's lawyers involved 'Kay

_Chapter : 5 _

_Miss you so much that it hurts _

**WITH Kagome on the other side of the well **

Kagome climbed up the ladder her mother left out for her , to make it easier to get out of the time traveling well . She opened the shed doors and was engulfed by the bright light of the sun , it warmed her , but for some odd reason had a touch of coldness to it ,

' _Probably because its warmer in his arms than standing in the sun ' , _she thought to herself , but then immediately shook herself of the thoughts of InuYasha . She would deal with their issues when the time came , but for now she was going to enjoy her time her present day family .

" _I'M HOME! MAMA!" , _Kagome screamed as she entered the threshold , Minori ( Her mother) came out wiping her hands on a dish towel .

" _Hello dear , Its been a while how've you been ?" , _she stared at her daughter with a concerned expression , Kagome's eyes looked as though they were about to spill over when her mom asked how she was . This look didn't go unnoticed by Minori , she pulled her daughter into a warm embrace . Kagome let her tears stain her mother's shirt , as she sobbed softly , Minori , began whispering soothing words into Kagome's ear , but it was her last sentence that made Kagome's head snap up ,

" _W-what d-did you say ? " , _asked Kagome meeting her mothers gaze .

" _I said you 2 will get through this " , _she said while Kagome eyed her , she continued , " _look dear , I may not know much about the things going on between InuYasha , you , and that priestess you told me about , but I know enough to know that it hurts you when they're together " , _Kagome's expression was shocked Minori smiled then pressed on .

" _Don't worry though sweetie … I could tell from the last time InuYasha was here that he is finally waking up to his feelings for you just give it a little time and I promise his feelings won't be split anymore , but they'll be fully on you and him…. You'll get through this … you guys always do " ._ Minori smiled at Kagome ,

" _Oh mom " , _she breathed out hugging her mother again , " _you're the best " . _

Kagome went upstairs and saw a red graduation gown , it made her happy to see that even with all the school she skipped she was still graduating from high school . She stood in front of her mirror holding the long gown up to her small frame , she noticed in her reflection that there was something else was lying on her bed . It was a silky black and red cheongsam on top of it was a card that said ,

' _Call it a mother's intuition if you please , but I had a feeling that you would need some cheering up when you got back … so I bought you something beautiful to make you feel well… beautiful … I hope you like it ! ' _

_, Love Mom ' ._

Kagome lifted the dress carefully from the bed acting as though it would shatter into pieces if she wasn't careful . She held it in front of her body it was going to fit perfectly on grad day , she gently place the dress on a hanger along with her graduation gown putting them both in her closet . She went and took a bath before getting into her bed all the while thinking …

' _I wonder what InuYasha is doing right now '…._

_**WITH INUYASHA **_

" _IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!!" , _yelled InuYasha as his claws sliced an small serpent demon he was blowing off steam by taking it out on every demon that " got In his way " … he was angry at himself _and_ EVEN Kikyo for making Kagome leave . If he hadn't have followed Kikyo's soul collector , If Kikyo hadn't asked him if he wished to be with her , if Kikyo hadn't have asked him to kill Kagome , _and_ most importantly if Kagome hadn't have hear it all … well , things would've been so much better than they were now . InuYasha cracked his knuckles before walking back to the others all the while grumbling his hate for the world right now , he swung the curtain to the hut open angrily to reveal Sango with Shippo and Kirara in her lap , and Miroku with the typical red handprint on his face sitting humbly in the corner . Sango looked up at him with a look of confusion

" _what's eating you ?" ,_she asked raising an eyebrow .

" _Kagome left … I think its for good this time … ", _he trailed off , Shippo got a look as though his eyes were ready to spill out , Sango giggled

" _what the hell is so damn funny wench !" _, he said angrily .

" _Kagome would never go home for good " , _she snickered , " _she loves a certain idiot we know too much " ._

" _well if she loves Kouga so much why doesn't she just go tell him ?" , _he said venom dripping in his voice , Sango put the now calmed down Shippo and Kirara on the floor before walking up to InuYasha and pounding him on his head .

" _NOT KOUGA … I MEANT YOU , IDIOT! " , _InuYasha rubbed the bump on his head ,

" _I AM NOT AN IDIOT SANGO!" , _she sighed …

" _yes you are but that's beside the point … I suggested Kagome go home for a week to relax herself … if she keeps worrying about what's going on between you two she's gonna worry herself sick " , _Sango said leaving out the part about annoying him further on purpose . InuYasha growled , the thought of Kagome not being by his side ( not literally ) for a few seconds let alone a whole week angered him how was he gonna deal with this ?

**5 DAYS LATER WITH KAGOME …**

" _Okay girls scrunch together and hold up those diplomas now , so I can see them " , _ordered Minori as she snapped a picture of Kagome , Eri , Yuka , and Ayumi . Kagome straightened her Cheongsam before putting on her best smile for the picture …she was still sad about the whole InuYasha ordeal , but was happy that she was finally an adult and could do what ever she wanted , but there was also the questioning of what she was going to do … would she stay in her time and go to the feudal era to visit ? or would it be the opposite ?, would she seal the well and never return ? or leave it open and let what ever happens happen ? , and then there was also the thought of what she would wish for .

" _Hey Kagome why are you fingering that chain ? " , _asked Yuka

" _Yeah , and where'd you get it from ? ( gasps ) was it that two timer boyfriend of yours ?", _asked Eri .

" _OMG YOUR THINKING ABOUT HIM RIGHT NOW AREN'T YOU! " , _exclaimed Ayumi , Kagome sweat dropped , and smiled nervously waving her hands .

" _N-n-n-no , I'm not thinking about him , I mean why would I be thinking about him its just I , you , him (sighs) " , _she gave up her babbling with a heavy sigh and covered her eyes with her bangs .

' _who am I kidding ' , _she thought , ' _I can never stop thinking about him … I really miss InuYasha …." _

**WITH INUYASHA **

One thought ran through InuYasha's head as he leaned sadly over the well

' … _I miss Kagome So much it makes my heart hurt' _

* * *

ME & Kagome & Sango : ( Sniffles )

ME: that was b-beautiful

Sango : Yeah it was

ME & Kagome : ( Jumps) when'd you get here?!

Sango : around the ' I really miss InuYasha ' part

ME: oh ( shrugs ) Okay Sango you can tell them what to do then

Sango : REVIEW , NO FLAMES blah blah all that crap we'll see ya net update

ME: that's pretty much it , Sayoonara Loves ( I'm learning some Japanese and I learned that's the Japanese spelling ) SOOOOOOO SOOOOO SORRY ! I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE my mom has just been UGH ! Won't go into it right now so

JA NE! ? ( YAY! I finally know what that means )

XO XO XO XO

- Ms. Sucker for romance


	6. Never again

ME: OK ! HAPPY HALLOWEEN MY PEEPS!

I'm back won't say anymore accept THANKS FOR YOUR AWESOME! REVIEWS … oh and sadly folks this is the last chapter before the epilogue … I know it sucks , but I HAVE NEW I DEAS! And c'mon I still have 2 stories going so I hope you guys like this … OH there is this one story about InuKag that's called ' love bulletin ' PLEEEEEASE R&R that story … the author is thinking about deleting , but I think its good … so read it and give your HONEST! Opinion she says she'll continue if she gets 8! Reviews BY CHRISTMAS! If you've already heard of the story REVIEW IT! OK enough of ole blabber mouth me lets get to the story .

**CHAPTER 6: Never again **

Kagome awoke with wet eyes , she sniffled ,

' _did I cry while I was sleeping ?' _She thought to herself , then images of her dream from the night before flashed into her head . She immediately slumped back into bed more tears spilling onto her flushed cheeks as she silently sobbed … she was afraid of her dream ….

_In Kagome's dream / NIGHT MARE! _

_Kagome ran as fast as she could holding her arm. It had a huge gash in it and was bleeding profusely … why didn't she just stop and heal it you ask ? … well she was running for her dear life . She had hot tears trailing down her perfect cheeks …_

' _What did I - s-say ' , she thought , ' all I said was that I loved h-him ' …She continued running in fear frantically checking her surroundings ( she's in the feudal era ) . Finally she saw lady Kaeade's village come into her view , _

' _just a bit farther you can do it girl … ' , she looked around again , before taking off once more , only to be stopped by a sinister voice …_

" _heh , heh , heh … looking for me little girl ? " , Kagome's back stiffened she attempted to run before the wind made a whooshing sound , she felt his hot breath on her neck ,_

" _too slow " , he whispered evilly into her ear . Next thing she knew she was laying on her back on the ground faced with those red eyes . Her back burned as the dirt got into the deep wounds making her howl in pain , he smirked , happily saying ,_

" _Kagome … how could you EVER think I'd love something like you…. Your so weak ' , _he gave her a kick in the side making her scream out , his eyes turned back to golden as he squatted next to her …" _I love Kikyo not you … get over it , and now that your going to die there is nothing standing in my way … I'm glad I decided to carry out Kikyo's wanting " _, he smirked again as his hair went from silver to jet black , and the said woman came into view …( Kikyo ) . He smiled warmly to her and glared at Kagome as he ascended towards Kikyo … He gently kissed her then held her in his arms ,

" _are you ready to go InuYasha ? " , _she asked he nodded ,

" _As long … as long as I'm with you " , ( What episode do you think that's from ?) He closed his eyes as a crater was made in the Earth and they both ascended into the depths of hell together . _

' _NO THIS CAN'T BE … NO ! ' ,Kagome thought as tears blurred her vision and the blackness and coldness of death swallowed her up whole . ( A/N : OK Obviously I've never DIED! So how would I know lol on with story )_

**END OF DREAM NOW W/ INUYASHA **

**____________________________________________________**

InuYasha jumped up from his sleep and fell from his perch on the tree branch . The dream he had just had was so … so realistic and it scared the hell out of him … no way in hell and back did he love Kikyo enough to do what he did in his dream … he sat up shaking off the dizziness from falling, panting softly sweat dripping from his forehead ( he had the same dream Kagome did if you didn't get it ) , InuYasha shook off his scared feeling and stood up to walk back towards the village … today was the day Kagome was supposed to be returning , but he really wouldn't blame her if she never returned . InuYasha heard a low siren and looked towards the right of Goshinboku when he did he saw a soul collector … ' _Kikyo ' _, what did she want now hadn't she caused enough problems ? He sighed , but still took off in the direction of the collector . When he reached the open clear he saw the said miko .

" _Y-yes , Kikyo ? " , _he asked his voice actually shaking , she cast him a cold soft look , she smiled a tiny grin ,

" _Hello , InuYasha did you miss me ?" ,_she asked . He ignored her question ,

" _what is it that you need Kikyo ? " , _he asked leaning in a bored manner against the tree , Kikyo's grin disappeared back into a look of no emotion ,

" _So will you do as I said ? " _she said cutting to the chase .

" _and What would that be ? " , _he sighed/asked folding his arms … it was apparent to him right there , he worried about Kikyo , but didn't love her anymore he held no desire for her whatsoever .

" _Will you kill the reincarnation ?" , _she said nonchalantly as though it were no big deal . InuYasha scoffed ,

" _the _'reincarnation ' _as you put it has a name and its Kagome , secondly … I thought I had a choice ? " _

" _I don't recall these choices … I said to simply kill her " . _InuYasha narrowed his eyes , before unfolding his arms …

" _ONLY when HELL freezes over will I EVER kill Kagome just to bring you back to life Kikyo " . _She looked insulted then went back to her cold demeanor .

" _So that girl does mean more to you than I do " , _for the first time InuYasha could answer that question …

" _yes … I'm sorry Kikyo I wish you peace and wellness , but I don't love you any more … I love Kagome … " . _She looked disappointed ,

" _I see… but … one more thing InuYasha … " , _Kikyo walked to him , placing her cold lips to his as her soul collectors carried her away . He sighed relieved that it was all over , he sighed .

' _If only Kagome were here ' ._

**WITH KAGOME!**

It was 5 in the afternoon Kagome finally got out of bed it was a beautiful day and she had spent it in bed … traumatized about her dream from the previous night , she looked out of her window …

' _InuYasha ' , _she thought to herself , something inside of her screamed at her to go to him . She nodded clapping her hands together , she went to her closet and found her old sailor girl high school uniform . She quickly showered and put it on , before descending down the stairs her mother was in the kitchen , she looked up at her daughter and smiled instantly knowing what was going on , Minori embraced her daughter smiling at her before saying .

" _go to him honey … be sure to come back and visit " , _Kagome smiled about to go out to the well house before … " _and the next time you come to visit I better see some cut puppy dog eared grandbabies " ,_smirked Minori making Kagome blush madly . She walked out side and slid the doors to the sacred well open , she took a deep breath in before , leaping into the well and being engulfed by the blue light .

**IN THE FEUDAL ERA**

InuYasha sat in front of Kaeade's hut sighing sadly , he'd driven the only woman who ever loved him for what he was (him) away , all because he wanted to be accepted by some one who'd never accept him as him . He inhaled and caught the scent of apples and jasmine ( A/N : My friend says I always smell like either apples , cotton candy , or chocolate lol ) he sniffed .

' _No way ' (sniff) , ' No way !' , _He got up and ran through the woods quickly when he got to the well there stood Kagome looking exactly as she had 3 years ago when she vowed to stay by his side forever , ( accept the fact that her hair is longer and blah blah blah ) . His eyes widened when she turned her head … Kagome's hair blew in the wind making her look even more beautiful ,

" _What took you so long InuYasha ?" , _she smiled .

" _Kagome …. I thought …. I thought " , _he sighed at a loss for words , she giggled ,

" _InuYasha you know better than that … I'd never go back on a promise and you know that already " , _she smiled , InuYasha slowly walked towards her eyes wide , he stared for 3 minutes in shock before grabbing her arm and yanking her towards him , he hugged her .

" _I missed you Soooo much Kagome … I'm sorry for … EVERYTHING I ever put you through " , _she hugged him back before releasing him , she smiled .

" _That's alright InuYasha , I'm fine I just needed some time to my self ya know to think " , _she inhaled then looked at him with a longing in her eyes , " _I-InuYasha ?" , _she whispered .

" _yes, Kagome "_

" _will y-you say … um I-it again ? " , _he looked at her weirdly for a few seconds , before his eyes widened in realization .

" _oh … Kagome … I - I love you … No, I'm IN love with you " , _Kagome squealed happily tears streaming down her face .

" _I LOVE YOU TOO InuYasha … I always have and always will I'll never leave you again " , _she kissed him happily … he held her in his arms before a thought popped into his head , he pulled away ,

" _Kagome … will you marry me and be my mate ? " , he asked her blushing at the mate part , she looked shocked before kissing him again saying 'yes ' between small pecks . Their life was finally at a good point they loved each other and were going to be together forever . That very night they made sweet love and InuYasha mad Kagome his forever with a simple mating mark ._

_

* * *

_

_ME , Kagome ,& Sango : ( CRIES) THAT WAS SOOOO ROMANTIC!_

_InuYasha : Feh , over emotional wenches _

_ME , Sango , & Kagome : WHAT !!!! INUYASHA SIT!_

_InuYasha : ( tastes dirt )_

_Kagome : OK! HAPPY HALLOWS EVE EVERY ONE!_

_Sango : I thought it was called Halloween _

_ME : OH ! Yeah it is called that but some call it that in our time _

_Sango : I see_

_ME : ANY WHO ! I've gotta go watch some scary movies so you can take over ladies ( walks away )_

_Sango & Kagome : OK Ms. Sucker for romance wants REVIEWS! No flames … next chapter : epilogue she apologizes for making this story so short , but she'll write some more stories in the future ok SEE YA _

_JA NE ! _

_XO XO XO _


	7. True happiness

ME: ( Sniffles )

Kagome : S-she's sorry … she's sad that she has to end this story today

ME: ( Bawls shaking head ) IT CAN'T END IT JUST CAN'T! ( seriously I'm crying right now )

Kagome : ( rubs back )… I'm sorry Ms. Sucker I know you don't want to end this story , but remember you have more fan fics that you've already started right ?!

ME: ( wipes eyes ) yeah , there's ( mumbles stuff about unknown story I'm writing lol I'm such a teaser ) and then there's the one about ( mumbles ) YAY! I can't wait ^_^

Kagome : there ya go … OK Ms. Sucker has shout outs to give and Sango will be doing the honors

Sango : WE WANT TO SAY THANKS TO….

angelflight2k6 : THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS ( A/N : I'm sorry I have to end it … )

poems2songs : Your reviews are awesome … ( yeah I thought a lot of people would like how I made Inu get it together and be honest with Kikyo )

mistriss moon : OMG I'M GLAD YOU LOVED IT ! ( lol I'm not trying to mock you , but seriously thanks ^_^ )

iy101 : YET AGAIN… I'm sorry it has to end so soon I didn't think it would end this soon , but I wanted to end it with Inu getting over Kikyo so yeah … + I usually make Kikyo the bad guy so I decided to make her back off and not make any more trouble for our couple although she's gonna be in this chapter though nothing bad is gonna happen …

maire 53 : I'm glad you liked it

takengoddess : I APPRECIATE YOUR REVIEWS ! SOOO MUCH!

inushagopup : I'm glad you liked it too ! You're a good author also

ME : ( Cries again ) I a-appreciate a-all of your ( sniffles ) reviews

InuYasha : Feh , SUCK IT UP ALREADY WENCH !

Kagome : INUYASHA SIT , OSUWARI , S-I-T

InuYasha : ( hits ground )

Girls : ALRIGHT here is the dreaded last chapter ( may be .... )

ME: I don't own InuYasha … before the chappie starts I'll let you know I might ( no promises ) do a prequel ( a one shot/ another chappie added on to this story saying what happened after a story ya know )

* * *

Chapter 7 : True happiness

Kagome sat in her room at the shrine waiting for InuYasha to come get her . Ever since they had mated & gotten married she hadn't been able to wipe that smile off her face … and now that she had just figured out the best news of her life she probably wouldn't be able to get that smile off her face for at least 20 more years . While she was waiting she had taken this time to write in her journal .

Dear , Journal

Wow I haven't written in here since I was 15 , well a lot has changed … I'm not that same little girl who fell down the well ( now) 4 years ago I'm all grown up now . I'm 19 now( meaning just today ) and have been having a really great life . I now live in the feudal era , with my adoptive son ( Shippo ) and my other friends ( Sango & Miroku who FINALLY got married … Sango's pregnant ) . I come home every now and then to visit mom , Souta, and Grandpa (whose fortunately / amazingly still alive ). OH! Kaeade is still alive too ! … and I just found out some life changing news right before I left the feudal era to come back to my time… I hope InuYasha takes it well . OH ! I also forgot InuYasha has finally admitted he loves me , and has gotten over Kikyo ( between us I hope she's alright ) InuYasha and I are married in human terms and demon terms ( mated ) … and he plays a huge part in my news which is why I hope he takes it well … I'll be sure to write more often see ya later journal InuYasha should be here soon …

- Kagome .

She shut her journal and locked it before packing it away . There was a knock on her window ,she smiled already knowing who it was , she got up and unlocked her balcony window and walked back over to her bed .

" Hi Yasha I'll be done packing in a sec " , she said not even turning around he grumbled thinking to himself …

' how does she always know when I'm behind her I can understand how she knows when we're in her world because I'm the only one who comes through the window … but even when we're home she knows when I'm behind her ' , he shrugged , " must be a girl thing ' . He took in a deep breath at the thought of his perfect life and caught something different in the air , ' what ?' .

It was Kagome's same scent of apples & Jasmine … but the jasmine part was a few tinges stronger , he decided to ignore it though as long as nothing major was wrong everything was alright … right ? . InuYasha sighed before walking over to his wife / mate and giving her a peck on her mark . She smiled and twisted around so she could give him a (ahem) 'proper' greeting ( kissing ,people, kissing) . He chuckled when they came up for air ,

" nice to see you again too " , she smiled at him (again) blushing a bit …she then froze as she remembered her news , Kagome shivered nervously …

" I'm ready to go now … I just need to get my bag " , she paused , " InuYasha … when we get back we need to um… talk " , he gulped … ' we need to talk ' either involved him getting yelled at , sat , or a nasty combination of the 2 . He sighed , before nodding obediently to his mate . She gathered her stuff and walked down stairs .

" Bye mama see ya soon " , Kagome said Minori smiled at hugged Kagome , before opening her mouth and speaking in English instead of Japanese so InuYasha wouldn't understand her ,

" Did you tell him yet ?" , InuYasha looked at his mother in-law as though she had just dropped down from another planet when he heard her speak in English . Kagome laughed at noticing his look before answering her .

" No , he doesn't know " , she smiled at him before speaking in Japanese again ,

" alright , let's go InuYasha " , he nodded to her before smiling at his mother in- law and leaving with a wave . Once inside of the well house he laced his arm around Kagome's waist , and they both leapt in together . Minori watched from the window as they left , once they were gone she began happy dancing around the kitchen singing . " , Go me! Go me ! " .

_______________________________________________________________________

" KAGOME! " , shouted Sango when she saw Kagome walking into her and InuYasha's hut . Kagome froze and smiled at Sango who was walking at a safe pace to get to her friend . She pulled Kagome into a hug before releasing her , Sango wasn't that far along in her pregnancy so Kagome was able to hug her friend with out her stomach getting in the way .

" PLEASE TELL ME YOU BROUGHT ME CHOCOLATE! " , Kagome and InuYasha ( who I for got to add was standing there ) laughed as Kagome reached into her bag and handed Sango the chocolate bar .

" heh , heh Monster cravings eh ? ",she chuckled .

" mmhm , and you might want to be getting used to them miss missy you know once you hit month … " , Sango was interrupted by Kagome's hand flying over her mouth , Sango looked confused at first , but then her eyes widened in realization . Kagome removed her hand from Sango's mouth ,

" Oh , oh I see he doesn't know yet does he ? " , whispered Sango all the while praying InuYasha couldn't hear . Kagome shook her head , Sango made an ' oh' shape with her mouth . Her eyes widened when she saw Miroku running towards them over Kagome's shoulder .

" HEY INUYASHA !" , shouted Miroku , " CONGRATU- UGH!" , Miroku never got to finish his sentence because he was pinned to the ground by Sango and her Hiraikotsu . Sango held her hand over her husband's mouth ignoring his muffled protests .

" she hasn't told him yet you twit so shut it! " ,she hissed/whispered he nodded calmly as she got off of him and back to her feet . They both smiled nervously and chuckled .

" Sorry about , that , OH ! Kagome before I forget " , Sango said untying something from around her weapon , " Happy birthday " , she said handing Kagome the bundle . She opened it to see a silk pink Kimono with flowers on it … but it was way bigger than Kagome was , Kagome looked at Sango in confusion . Sango merely winked and grabbed Miroku by the hand ,

" we'll be going now ! " , she said dragging Miroku ,who was barely able to yell a happy birthday to Kagome , away . Kagome turned back to InuYasha , who was staring blankly in front of him .

" uh…. What was that all about ? " , he asked sweat dropping at the thought of every thing that'd just happened , Kagome smiled nervously then shook her head ,

" nothing , nothing at all " , with that she walked away to their hut , when they got there Shippo almost instantly hopped in Kagome's arms and kissed her cheek ,Kagome giggled .

" Hi , Shippo … did you behave for Kaeade , Sango , and Miroku " , she asked as she sat her things down he nodded rapidly ,

" YES! " , Kagome laughed again .

" OK, then here you go " , she said handing the kitsune a box of strawberry pocky ( ME: I LOVE pocky! Lols sorry ) , he smiled at her as he pulled out something from behind his back .

" Happy birthday Mommy !" , he handed her a colored picture that said happy birthday , but there was something strange about the picture Kagome didn't get …

" umm … Shippo sweetie … whose that ? " , she said pointing to the said thing that baffled her . He huffed and began to explain the photo .

" There's you , Father ( InuYasha ) , Auntie Sango , Uncle Miroku , Their baby , Kaeade , me , and my little bro …." ,

" I GOT IT NOW HONEY I GOT IT ! " , she exclaimed nervously smiling and waving her hands for Shippo to stop talking . The thing he was pointing at was a small bundle Kagome was holding in the picture

' I have to stop acting like this ' , she thought , ' InuYasha's gonna get worried about me …. Wait if he's half demon how come he hasn't figured out I'm pregnant for himself ? " she asked herself sort of angry . Shippo looked at her concerned secretly asking if he'd done anything wrong she smiled softly shaking her head and kissing his forehead .

" Why don't you just go play with the village children ? " , she said hinting she needed to talk to InuYasha , he nodded before happily skipping out of the hut .

" Uh … Kagome is everything alright ? " , InuYasha asked concerned , she nodded smiling he looked unconvinced , but shrugged it off any ways . He smirked putting his hand in his haori ,

" Here … happy birthday Kagome " , he handed her a crescent moon necklace it was beautiful .

" Pull back your hand and I'll put it on for you " , he smirked again as he reached over his wife's shoulders and putting the moon on around her neck . He kissed her neck in a long sweet kiss , but pulled away when Kagome ran out side suddenly . InuYasha was confused , but followed his mate outside only to find her spilling her stomach on to a near by tree . He instantly ran to her rubbing her back and taking over the duty of holding her hair back , when she was done he swooped her up and brought her back to their hut .

" you ok ? " , he asked rubbing circles into her back , she nodded silently burying her head into his chest , InuYasha pulled back a little .

" Ka-go-me " , he growled softly his eyes hardening , " the truth " . She thought up many ( unrealistic ) excuses , Kagome sputtered for a minute before finally sighing in defeat.

" InuYasha … your right there is something I'm not telling you but I-I'm not so um … sure h-how your gonna take it … " , she stuttered .

" guess you'll never know unless you tell me now will you ? " , he asked raising an eyebrow he , frowned when he got no response , " tell me Kagome and THAT is an order " . She sighed once more ,

" InuYasha … I'm pregnant " , she mumbled so low not even InuYasha could hear .

" huh? What'd you say ." , he asked taking a pinky and cleaning out his dog ear ,

" I SAID I'M PREGNANT YOU DUNCE! " , she said angrily . InuYasha remained silent processing what'd just happened , after a couple of seconds a wide grin spread across his face ,

" so … you mean to tell me , that your having MY pup and I'M going to be a father ( again Shippo is technically his adoptive son ) ? " .

" I don't exactly know what a pup is , but yeah your gonna be a father … " , she said nervously … she was then swept off of her feet , by InuYasha she was taken by surprise she expected him to freak , but he hadn't instead he kissed her and held her in his arms until they both fell asleep . In the middle of the night he woke up and looked at his beautiful sleeping wife , he rubbed her flat stomach and smiled …

" I love you even more everyday … good night my love " , he whispered kissing her lightly on the lips before falling asleep once more .

________________________________________________________________________

ME : OKAY! SORRY I LIED TO YOU ALL! Lol … there IS ONE more chapter I'm REALLY sorry its just I didn't know I'd be so sleepy after this chapter … I thought I was gonna make on big chapter , but I didn't so there is one last chapter not that I mind ( happy dances )

Kagome : ( Sniffles ) YAY! At least there's one more chapter

InuYasha : THANK KAMI! Now you wenches will stop bawling

Kagome : ( Smirks evilly ) S…

InuYasha : KAGOME ! I'M SORRY!

Kagome : I …

InuYasha : PLEASE NOOOO!

Kagome : T!!!!

InuYasha : ( SLAM!)

Sango : ( Shakes head ) ANYWHO here are your goody bags If you reviewed if not NA NA NAN NA NAH NO BAG FOR YOU!

ME: REVIEWS! PLEASE! NO FLAMES ! Enjoy the bags ( try the brownies they're heavenly )

XO , XO , XO

- Ms. Sucker for romance


	8. Epilogue

_ME: I'm Back for the FINAL chapter ( still thinking about the prequel ) ITS MY BIRTHDAY! ( yesterday at least) So as a special present to YOU ! I'm giving you the epilogue ! ^_^ _

_Kagome : wow no crying this time _

_InuYasha : THANK -YOU ! GOOD KAMI! _

_Kagome : OH SHUT UP! ( mumbles ) I can't believe I'm mated to you …_

_InuYasha : What was that you little…_

_Kagome : OSUWARI! _

_ME : - Shakes head - Sango will you do the honors of saying my line while I try to stop this fight _

_Sango : Ms. Sucker for romance DOESNOT own any of us if that were so … you'd be watching brand new episodes of InuYasha on T.V. instead of reading fan fics ._

______________________________________________________________________________________

* * *

_Epilogue ._

_Kagome stared at her reflection in the mirror of her hut , she only 3 months along in her pregnancy and wasn't as big as she thought . _

_" Ugh … " , she hissed in disgust as she went into the other room of the hut . _

_" What's wrong now Kagome ? " , InuYasha asked his mate hugging her from behind ,_

_" oh nothing , nothing at all besides the fact that I look like a FUCKING WHALE ! My feet are swollen and my back is killing me besides that everything is just peachy ! " , she snapped angrily . InuYasha chuckled when he saw the little kid pout on her face … he was just starting to get used to the major mood swings ._

_" Kagome … " , started InuYasha kissing her mate mark , " How many times must I tell you this before you get the idea through that extremely thick skull of yours … you are absolutely beautiful " ._

_" Keh , your just saying that because 1 ) I'm your mate and 2 ) I'd ' s' word you all the way to hell and back if you said other wise " , _

_" no , Kagome come look at yourself " , he said pulling her to the mirror , " look at your face , flawless wouldn't you say so too ? " , he asked raising an eye brow … without waiting for and answer he continued ._

_" your eyes the deepest and purest of all blues ever imagined , and your hair its so long and beautiful " , he said running his hands through her hair ,that now fell mid thigh thanks to aging and pregnancy , ( A/N : weird I know , but before my aunt got pregnant she cut her hair short and when she got pregnant it grew back after a couple months ) . He took his claw and lightly tickled her cheek causing her to smile bright ,_

_" your smile its everything to me and this " , he said moving his hands to her stomach , " is the most beautiful physical appearance on you right now because it carries the pup inside of it " ,. Kagome kissed her husband and smiled , _

_" thank you InuYasha … it means a lot that you think I'm that beautiful … and it was surprisingly … poetic in away … I love you " , she continued to smile . He grinned ,_

_" your welcome … now say some thing nice about me … " ,he laughed _

_" Eh , your okay … I guess " , she joked . They both laughed , before she said ,_

_" I can't even put into words what you are InuYasha , and if I could it'd probably have no end " . _

_" All good things I hope ." _

_" some good , some not so good " , she laughed _

_" My list for you would probably go on forever too , but unlike your list mine would have all good things except maybe one …" _

_" oh? And that'd be ? ",_

_" Your temper maybe " _

_" well I could say the same for you ya know ? " . _

_" heh , heh yeah … I know … I almost forgot to add my favorite thing about you is that bleeding heart you wear on your shirt" , the scent of funeral herbs, death , and grave yard soil came to his nose . _

_' Dammit ' , he cursed in his head , ' if Kagome senses Kikyo she's gonna be so pissed ' _

_" InuYasha …" , Kagome said tearing him away from his thoughts , " lets go " _

_" K-Kagome ? , what the … ? " _

_" Just hurry up before I change my mind " , ' and gain the sense I've clearly lost for a minute ' , she added in her mind . InuYasha nodded , picked her up before walking into the forest , after a few minutes of walking they came across Goshinboku , where Kikyo was standing ._

_" What is it that you need Kikyo ? " , InuYasha asked softly as he set Kagome down on the ground … Kikyo had her back turned towards the couple ,_

_" I came to say farewell " ._

_" Why farewell Kikyo … I thought you were giving life a chance again ? " , Kagome said puzzled . _

_" yes , I did say that , but now I've realized this life I live is sinned , nothing but a half life not quite dead yet not quite alive either " . She paused turning around , a look of jealousy flashed very briefly over her face , but quickly turned into a small smile . _

_" I see you are with child Lady Kagome … you and InuYasha are mates no ? " _

_" Yes , we are " ,answered Kagome quietly . _

_" I'm grateful that InuYasha finally has someone to love him … and I'm happy that you two are finally together " , she said a small grin on her face ( good grin though A/N : um … yeah you know they took forever to get together when even KIKYO was waiting ! ) she then continued . _

_" I think I've always known it was you and InuYasha always meant to be together not him and I … your bondshall never break … you have my blessing " , she said bowing respectfully . She turned to InuYasha ,_

_" I have a present for you InuYasha " , she dug into the sleeve of her kimono and pulled out a seashell , "it is the lip coloring of your mother … Kaeade found it the day I died and was able to repair the damage done , by Naraku " ( A/N: remember Naraku /" InuYasha " crushed his mother's lip coloring ) ._

_" thank you " , InuYasha said taking the shell from her hands , she turned to Kagome ,_

_" I have 3 gifts for you Lady Kagome , the first … " , she said reaching into her kimono and pulling out a jeweled flower , " it is a jeweled flower comb it will help you feel beautiful on the out side and inside and also help your miko powers to become stronger " , she handed the shocked Kagome the clip , " Also I give you my weapon ( bow and arrows ) that have a special property to them so you mustn't use them unless you are in grave danger … and lastly … " , she trailed off stepping back a bit . She held her hands in front of her in a prayer motion , before a glowing orb came out . _

_" I give you the other half to your soul … that is all I've come to give treasure and love each other always … I wish you happiness " , with that said Kikyo's whole body faded away as if she were a ghost nothing left where she was standing , but the white orb . Kagome walked to the orb and embraced it before taking in a deep breath as it flowed gently back to its rightful place . She looked up to see an awestruck InuYasha just staring at the shell in his hands , _

_" I-Inu -InuYasha are you okay ? " , she asked , he nodded smiling ,_

_" yes I'm just happy Kikyo is at peace now " , she nodded picking up Kikyo's farewell gifts and grabbing his hand . _

_" we'd better get back before Shippo wakes up nervous " , she smiled leading him back towards the **village** . _

_________________________________________________________________________________

**_6 MONTHS LATER! _**

_Kagome lay in bed with InuYasha tossing and turning . A sharp pain along with water rushing through her legs , sent her eyes wide open and she began shaking InuYasha wildly . He sighed and said in a muffled way ,_

_" what is it Kagome ? " ._

_" InuYasha … its time " . _

_" no , its not time to wake up yet its still dark out " ._

_" NO DUMMY ITS TIME FOR THE PUP TO COME! " , she yelled ._

_" oh the pup is coming great " ,he sighed going back to sleep , after processing what Kagome had said he shot up in bed next to his wife ._

_" WHAT! THE PUP IS COMING OH MY GOSH WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING! ? " he exclaimed ._

_"INUYASHA ! " ,yelled Kagome she took in a deep breath before saying calmly , "calm down I'm already worried I need one of us to be calm " ,InuYasha took in a deep breath and calmed down ._

_"good " ,said Kagome , " now help me to Kaeade's hut tell her what's happening then , bring Shippo to Miroku and tell Sango to come over and help Kaeade " , InuYasha nodded , before going over and picking Kagome up with ease . He walked for a few seconds before getting to Kaeade's hut ._

_" InuYasha what are ye doing here at this time of night ? " ,asked the elderly woman ,_

_" Kagome is getting ready to have the pup " , he said simply . The woman's face twisted with concern ,_

_" Oh , dear , InuYasha … OUT! Go get Sango and tell her to come in here to help me " ,InuYasha gave her a stubborn look ._

_" no I'm not leaving Kagome's side … she's my mate " ,_

_" InuYasha … " Kagome said quietly , " IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF HERE AND GO GET SANGO NOW I'LL , I'LL UGH! YOU DON'T EVEN WANT TO KNOW WHAT I'LL DO ! " , she growled . InuYasha reluctantly left to get Sango … after a few seconds joyousgiggles were heard from outside from Sango and Shippo , Sango came running in with a huge smile on her face …_

_" don't worry Kagome you were there with me when I had my baby so I'll be here with you " , ( Sango had her baby a month before ) _

_" are ye ready Kagome ?" , asked Kaeade setting towels and blankets down , Kagome sighed ._

_" Ready as I'll ever be " ._

_OUT SIDE!_

_InuYasha paced back and forth outside the hut . What if something happened and he wasn't there with Kagome ?_

_" Um … Father ?" , said Shippo , " could you please stop doing that your making me dizzy " ._

_" Yeah InuYasha " , said Miroku bouncing his son named Sachi in his arms , " she'll be fine " , _

_" funny , I seem to remember telling you the same thing a month ago monk ! " , Seethed InuYasha continuing to stare at the hut ._

_" OH MY FUCKING GOSH ! " , screamed Kagome from inside the hut InuYasha growled when he heard this ,_

_" SHIT ! SHIT ! SHIT ! I CAN'T TAKE THE PAIN ANYMORE … I C-CAN'T DO THIS! " , she screamed the scent of tears was enough for InuYasha he ran towards the hut with Shippo and Miroku screaming at him not to ._

_INSIDE THE HUT_

_" Alright Kagome push , you can do his girl " , Said Sango . Kagome pushed harder ._

_" good , Ye are doing fine child I see the head just a couple of more pushes and ye pup will be born " , said Kaeade , just then InuYasha ran into the hut and with in a flash he was by Kagome's side . Kaeade and Sango furrowed their eye brows ,_

_" What are ye doing here InuYasha I thought I told ye to get out " . _

_" Blah , blah old hag " , InuYasha said running his hand through Kagome's hair ._

_" I-inuYasha ? " , she whimpered eyes closed , he leaned in closer , " GEEEET OUT! " she yelled throwing a pillow at him. With that he ran out of the hut ._

_OUT SIDE_

_InuYasha continued to pace tapping his foot every time he stopped . He almost jumped out of his skin when he heard crying , a baby's cry to be more specific . He was eagerly waiting for Kaeade or Sango to come out and tell him it was ok to come in ._

_Kaeade came out wiping her hands on a towel ,_

_" Whew , that took me some work " , she said wiping some sweat from her forehead . She turned towards InuYasha with a smile and nodded her head ,_

_" Ye may go into see your pup , she's a fighter and gave us a bit of trouble , but she's good and well " . _

_Without another word InuYasha ran to the hut as Sango was leaving , she smiled wide at him then continued walking to her family . When InuYasha got into the hut he saw Kagome holding a small bundle in her shaking arms , Kagome looked up and smiled weakly at him , she looked absolutely exhausted ._

_" come in InuYasha … I won't yell this time " ,she said smiling with a guilty look on her face , he walked towards her slowly and then froze completely ,_

_" now , now InuYasha its not very nice to keep your daughter waiting to see you ". _

_He smiled at his mate before coming to her side he knelt down to see his pup . She had surprisingly long salt and pepper colored hair ( black and white hair or silver in this case ) with 2 dog ears one black one silver . InuYasha looked anxious he reached to take the pup , but then pulled back a bit nervous ,_

_" Here" ,said Kagome holding the pup out to him , " be sure to hook your arm and support her head … be very careful InuYasha " , she placed the pup in his arms . The pup wiggled and whimpered before settling down he stared in awe at his beautiful little girl she looked so peaceful , she had his finger in a tight grasp eyes closed sucking in it he kissed her head and rubbed one of her ears ._

_" did ya … um , ya know name her yet ? " , InuYasha asked his mate finally tearing his attention away from the pup , Kagome smiled and shook her head no ._

_" Nope … I thought we could do that together " she replied , " in my family what usually happens is we let the kids decide there name " . _

_" how's that ? " , he asked raising an eyebrow ,_

_" well … my mom said when I was born she went down a list of names and I opened my eyes when she said 'Kagome' so I guess we say names until she opens her eyes " .InuYasha nodded ,_

_" how about … Kaya " , said Kagome looking at the pup in her father's arms , the pup did nothing ._

_" Kara ? ' , asked InuYasha , nothing ._

_" This may take a while … " ,sighed Kagome , they went through name after name for 12 minutes ( with InuYasha complaining and asking why they couldn't name her what ever they wanted ) before giving up . Kagome sighed , but then a thought popped up …_

_" hey InuYasha … ? " _

_" hmm…" _

_" your mother … her name was Izayoi right … " , she saw him flinch a bit at his mother's name and patted his hand , he nodded sadly ._

_" yeah " _

_" well … how about we name her Izayoi " , when Kagome said this the pup stirred a bit before her eye lids opened slowly to reveal a shocking blue eye and a beautiful deep amber one , Kagome smiled at her daughter ._

_" well I guess that one's a winner … Izayoi , that's really beautiful " , she said sincerely , InuYasha nodded in agreement ,_

_" beautiful name for a beautiful little girl , just like her mother " ,InuYasha said looking up at the happy Kagome , he then averted his eye back to the pup , " my mother would be honored to have a beautiful grandchild like our daughter none the less be honored that she's named for her " . Kagome yawned then nodded , InuYasha chuckled then kissed her ,_

_" go to sleep … you need it " , she nodded then immediately closed her eyes and fell asleep . Izayoi ( II) wiggled and gurgled in her fathers arms , he kissed her forehead ,_

_" I love you my little Izayoi and I promise to protect you and your mother " , after his promise to his daughter and wife was silently made Izayoi fell asleep in her father's arms as if that was what she was waiting for him to say .InuYasha stared at his daughter and then his mate , his life would be perfect from then on he had no doubt ._

**_THE END! _**

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_ME: OK ! I'm done with this story I hope you enjoyed your birthday present on my birthday … so in exchange you MUST ! Give me a present by REVIEWING ! NO FLAMES ! _

_Kagome : go on Ms. Sucker's page and vote on what story she should write next ( scroll down some for summaries )_

_Sango : YAY! I'm a little sad its over , but that was really good Ms. Sucker_

_ME : THANKS A LOT! ^_^ _

_InuYasha : I thought it sucked _

_ME ,Sango ,and Kagome : InuYasha …._

_InuYasha ( gulp )_

_Girls :SIT BOY! _

_InuYasha : ( CRASH)_

_ME: UNTIL NEXT STORY ( or yet again POSSIBLE prequel ) _

_XO , XO , XO ( REVIEW NO FLAMES !) _

_- Ms. Sucker for romance ^_^ _


	9. AN: I Am Not Dead

_**OKAY! I AM NOT DEAD! **_

**Hello everyone. I am finally back. I got a new computer, and everything. I have some new things to share.**

**First off: I will be getting rid of some of my stories. Yes, that is correct. In fact, the only story that might be remaining when I'm through is **_**Love me like you'll never see me again**_ **and I might be revising that. **

**I was younger when I wrote these fanfics and looking back on them... I THINK THEY'RE SO STUPID! I feel like gutting myself every time I look at them. Don't worry though... if you liked them I MIGHT do a (much needed) remake on them, so they will be new and improved. But, we ALL know what the word "might" means when I say it. **

**Second: I WILL BE CONTINUING LMLYNSMA (wow). I actually like that one. Hopefully it'll trasfer to the site better than the others. I have half of the new chapter done I just have to get the rest together. **

**Three: I promise to TRY my hardest to make my fanfics much better. I've been taking my "Vacation" time to write my own stories, and I'm actually quite pleased with them. Of course there are grammatical errors, but (according to my unofficial editor) there aren't many. **

**Four: As much as I love InuYasha I may start writing on other things (categories if you will). I've read some AMAZING books while I was "away". My new circle of writing and reading nerds introduced me to a lot of them. **

**I just wanted to let you guys know. :) I hope you guys aren't **_**too**_** mad. I hope you guys haven't given up on me. I will be writing still. I'm actually very happy to start getting back into my FFs. :D**

**I hope you guys welcome me back with some reviews. I changed a lot, yes, but ONE about me thing that will NEVER change is... my no flames rule. Please respect it. Pleases don't flame me. And I hope you enjoy my FFs. **

**Love, Ms. Sucker for romance**


End file.
